kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
DoReMiFa Beat
is a Rhythm video game created by Genm Corp. It also served as the basis for the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat. Game Description DoReMifa Beat is a rhythm game. You must follow the rhythm and attack. History The DoReMiFa Beat Gashat was one of the four enhancement Gashats stolen by Graphite and used on a Collabos Bugster. It was later claimed by Brave allowing him to assume his Level 3 form. Users *Collabos Bugster (Ex-Aid Episode 6) *Kamen Rider Brave **Normal (Ex-Aid Episode 6-8, 10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid 12, 13, Chou Super Hero Taisen) **Christmas (Ex-Aid Episode 12) *Kamen Rider Genm (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Snipe (Level UP Rider Series) KREA-Collabos_Bugster_Doremifa.png|Collabos Bugster (DoReMiFa Beat) KREA-Bravel3.png|Brave Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 Christmas LV3 Brave.png|Brave Santa Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 Genmbeat.jpg|Genm Beat Action Gamer Level 3 Ex-Aid Beat Action Gamer.jpg|Ex-Aid Beat Action Gamer Level 3 Snipe Beat Shooting Gamer.jpg|Snipe Beat Shooting Gamer Level 3 Bugster Poppi Pipopapo is a benevolent Bugster who takes her likeness from the female character of the same name, having been created from the data of DoReMiFa Beat. She assumes the alias of "Asuna Karino" to blend with the human society, which in turn is a wordplay on her side job as , as pointed out by Hiiro Kagami. There appears to be an evil Bugster born from the data of DoReMiFa Beat, as shown when there are six remaining Bugsters for the completion of Kamen Rider Chronicle before Gatton's destruction. PPPPP.png|Poppi Pipopapo DoReMiFa Beat Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead summons the Beat Gamer. Shortly after being fixed by Genm Corp., it is "stolen" by Graphite , and later incorporated into the DoReMiFa Collabos Bugster. Reclaimed by Kamen Rider Brave, it lets him take his Level 3 form. It gives both Bugster and Rider users the ability to use a music note attack: if the enemy can't move like on a dance rhythm game to hit all of the notes properly, they are hit for damage. An installment of Kamen Rider Information Program: Poppi Pipopapo's Room unveils a toy-exclusive pink version of the Gashat featuring art of Poppi's avatar character. Proto DoReMiFa Beat Gashat to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal As with the other Rider Gashats, DoReMiFa Beat is voiced by . The special pink toy-exclusive Poppi Pipopapo Version of the Gashat is instead voiced by , who portrays Asuna Karino/Poppi Pipopapo. Notes *Asuna Karino/Poppi Pipopapo is the mascot of the game. **Despite this fact, this is the Level 3 Gashat used by Brave and not Ex-Aid. **The musical themed game being used by a knight themed Rider is likely to be an allusion to games such as "HarmoKnight" or "Final Fantasy Theatrhythm", both featuring knight or knight-like character in a musical themed game. *The game's cartoonish and cheerful atmosphere is an allusion to music rhythm games such as " " or " ". **Especially with its music note attack involving dancing to a visually-guided pattern, the game is likely similar to " " and other similar games. *Poppi's arcade cabinet of DoReMiFa Beat in the CR room features a list of songs that reference previous Heisei Riders, examples are: Destroy the World, Lost Memory, GO GO GO, My BF is an Astronaut, Climax High, PAN2'OOO, Winds, Mysteries, and Half-Boiled Eggs, Kiwami no Shogun, Ghost Dancer, and Tofu Ondo ~Grandma's Taste~. **The arcade game of DoReMiFa Beat itself costs 100 yen per play. *When the Gashat is used either by the Collabos Bugster or Brave, a slightly remixed instrumental of the show's theme song EXCITE plays as an insert theme. *DoReMifa Beat is the first game that created muliple Bugsters, its Collabos Bugster and Poppi Pipopapo. *In the theme of DoReMiFa Beat, it has a person saying Yeah twice, This is the Beat they ask for, and To the Beat twice. *The Gashat's name and Level # announcement are references to solfège. Appearances **Episode 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M * }} References *DoReMiFa Beat Category:Ex-Aid Games